Fireworks
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: "Ingatlah aku saat melihat kembang api!" Kembang api itu menyatukan cinta Kaito dan Miku...


"_If you see fireworks, remember me."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Vocaloid Fanfiction<strong>_

"_**Fireworks"**_

_**Vocaloid © Crypton**_

_**Story © me! (arichu13)**_

_**Warning: abal, gaje, OOC?, AU?, Typo(s)?, and anything else!**_

_**Miku x Kaito (seneng amat sama pair ini)**_

_**Read and review**_

_**Don't like don't read**_

_**Make no regret after read this because it's so random #slap**_

* * *

><p>Miku terduduk sambil menatap langit melalui jendela rumahnya. Wajahnya tampak bosan. Langit hari itu tampak cerah seperti biasanya. Biasa… biasa… biasa. Sangat biasa. Miku bosan sekali dengan hal biasa.<p>

"Hoahm." Ia menguap keras sekali. Sebagai perempuan, wajahnya saat menguap itu sangat tidak cocok. Tidak feminin dan agak aneh. "Membosankan." Keluh Miku. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan menuju dapur. Camilan siang, seperti biasa. Sungguh aneh. Setiap hari Miku selalu memakan camilan siangnya, tapi dia tidak pernah menjadi gendut. Apa rahasianya, ya? Huwee, kalau author tau rahasianya, author pasti udah jadi kurus deh! *dan author kena timpuk negi raksasa*

Ia menggeledah lemari makanan dan lemari es miliknya. "Hiyehh… apa tidak ada camilan? Es krim gitu… panas, nih!" keluhnya sambil memajukan bibirnya cemberut. Ia menggeledah dapurnya sekali lagi. "Huwee… sama sekali tidak ada target, nih. Potato chips, es krim, apapun itu! Apa tidak ada? Uuhhh… aku mesti beli, ya. Uh, padahal panas, nih." Keluh Miku. Tapi akhirnya dia berjalan ke kamar mencari dompetnya dan pergi keluar.

"Uh. Panasnya." Keluhnya lagi. Mengeluh terus, nih! *kena timpuk negi*

"Kemana, ya? Beli es krim dimana enaknya, ya?" Miku kebingungan sendiri. Tapi setelah berputar-putar, ia akhirnya menemukan toko es krim yang menurutnya enak. "Ah! Beli es krim disitu saja deh." Miku berlari mendekati toko es krim itu dan membeli es krim cone yang ia suka. "Untung ada." Dia berjalan menuju taman untuk bersantai disana. Dibawah pohon besar yang ada ditaman, sepertinya menarik.

Miku sampai ditaman. Akhirnya dia menemukan pohon rindang dan segera saja menjatuhkan diri ke rumput disekitar pohon rindang itu. Angin berhembus dengan tenang. Rasanya cukup segar dan enak. Menikmati rasa dingin dan manisnya es krim kesukaan, dibawah pohon yang paling rindang ditaman, yang tidak terlalu silau oleh matahari terik, yang hangat dan tidak panas, yang tenang, dan angin yang berhembus lembut. Enak sekali. Miku menutup matanya untuk menikmati angin siang itu. Perasaan Miku langsung tenang dan nyaman. Tapi tetap saja, dia merasa agak bosan.

Apa yang dia pikirkan?

Yang Miku pikirkan adalah… pangeran miliknya satu-satunya. Dia menginginkan seseorang, seorang laki-laki tampan yang baik hati segera muncul dihadapannya. Mengaku sebagai pangerannya. Dan membawanya pergi ke istana khayalannya yang sangat indah. Dan hidup bahagia berdua dengannya di istana itu.

Khayalan yang terlalu tinggi, ya? Tidak juga. Siapapun, nyaris semua perempuan didunia ini, suka membayangkan hal sejenis ini. Datangnya seseorang yang akan menjadi pangeran miliknya satu-satunya, hidup bahagia dengan pangerannya itu, dan hal-hal romantis sejenis itu. Namanya juga perempuan… apa lagi kalau sudah remaja, pasti suka membayangkan hal semacam ini.

"Andaikan pangeranku cepat datang…" katanya pelan pada dirinya sendiri. "Akan seperti apakah dia?" ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri lagi. Ia berharap pangerannya adalah orang yang tampan dan dapat membahagiakannya. Tanpa sadar, Miku telah menghabiskan es krim cone rasa cokelatnya itu. "… Eh? Sudah habis? Hm." Ia tetap duduk, menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pohon besar tua itu, meluruskan kakinya, dan menutup matanya lagi. Rambut twin tail hijau panjangnya ia biarkan terbawa angin itu. Ia diam beberapa saat dan bangun kembali. "Waktunya pergi!" katanya dan berjalan pergi.

Ia mengenakan topinya, mengambil dompetnya, dan bangkit berdiri. Lalu ia berjalan keluar taman dan menyusuri jalan menuju rumahnya.

"Eh…? Ini hari apa, sih?" ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri lagi. "Ini musim panas, kan? Harusnya kan ada festival musim panas seperti biasanya, seperti tahun-tahun lalu. Semoga hari ini. Aku sedang senggang sekali." Biasanya Miku tidak punya waktu untuk pergi ke festival musim panas. Selalu ada acara atau apapun itu. Dan hari ini dia benar-benar tidak memiliki satu pun acara sampai tengah malam nanti, dan dia sudah yakin tidak ada acara sama sekali. Jadi harusnya dia bisa pergi ke festival kalau festival musim panasnya berlangsung hari ini. Ini pertengahan musim panas, dan festival itu biasa berlangsung ditengah musim panas. Jadi harusnya festival itu berlangsung hari ini.

Miku berjalan dan melihat selebaran tertempel di tiang listrik. Ia mendekati tiang itu dan melihat apa tulisan di tiang itu. Saat membacanya, wajah Miku mendadak cerah dan bahagia.

"Kyaa! Festival musim panasnya benar-benar hari ini! Di kuil pukul 06.30 malam! Aku bisa datang! Yaay! Terima kasih, Tuhan! Tumben aku bisa ke festival musim panas." Senyum mengembang di wajah cerah Miku yang kemerahan karena terkena panas matahari terlalu lama. "Asiikkk! Siapa tau teman-teman akan datang. Uwah, aku akan pakai baju apa, ya? Baju yang manis, ah. Lengan pendek, supaya tidak kepanasan." Ia tersenyum dan buru-buru berlari pulang.

.

Pukul 07.00 malam, kediaman Miku Hatsune.

"Ta-raah! Aku sudah siap!" senyum mengembang diwajah Hatsune Miku ini. Ia mengenakan baju simple yang manis. Baju sailor tanpa lengan, ada pita warna pink di pangkal kerahnya. Celana jeans mini diatas lutut, warnanya hitam. Ikat pinggang yang tampak manis. Ikat rambut berhiaskan kupu-kupu yang menghiasi rambut hijau panjangnya. Jepit rambut berwarna keunguan. Tas jinjing berhiaskan bunga matahari. Dan sepatu cute berwarna putih dengan hiasan pita. "Saatnya pergi!" ia membuka pintu rumahnya, keluar, lalu menutup dan tidak lupa mengunci pintu rumahnya. Lalu berlari kecil dengan senang sambil bersiul-siul.

.

"Hoeee." Miku ternganga saat melihat keadaan di festival itu. "Ramai, ya! Nampaknya seru." Ujarnya kagum. Ia berjalan ke dalam keramaian dan memerhatikan sekeliling. Banyak hal menarik. Stand-stand dibuka dan menjual berbagai macam hal. Mulai dari makanan, contohnya stand yang menjual takoyaki, gula-gula kapas, apel karamel, jagung bakar, dan sosis panggang. Lalu stand game, seperti game menembak, dan lempar gelang. Dan stand yang menjual aksesoris atau kenang-kenangan, misalnya stand yang menjual gelang, jimat, balon air, dan sejenisnya. Ramai sekali. Miku sampai bingung harus memulai dari mana.

Ia berjalan mendekati sebuah stand makanan, stand apel karamel. Ia membelinya sebatang dan memakannya. Senyum mengembang di wajah manis Miku. Ia merasa senang dan beruntung telah datang kesini. Ia berkeliling festival sambil melihat-lihat. Ia membeli berbagai macam makanan, mencoba game menembak, lalu membeli jimat dan balon air. Wajahnya nampak puas dengan apa yang ia dapat hari ini.

"Hei, hei! Kembang api sudah mau mulai, lho." Miku mendengar seseorang berkata kepada orang yang bersamanya. "Ah? Ayo! Mari kita cari tempat yang cocok untuk melihat kembang api." Dan kedua orang itu pergi. Miku menatap kedua orang itu. "Kembang api?" pikirnya. "Sepertinya menarik!" Miku berlari mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman untuk melihat kembang api. Akhirnya tempat duduk itu ketemu dan Miku duduk santai sambil menatap langit. Kembang api telah dinyalakan.

"Indahnya…" kata Miku. Dia menikmati indahnya kembang api itu. Warna yang bercampur jadi satu, cahaya yang indah, semuanya sangat manis dan indah, dan menenangkan.

"Boleh aku duduk disebelahmu?" tanya sebuah suara disebelah Miku. Miku menengok dan mendapati seorang laki-laki tampan berambut biru dihadapannya. Miku mengangguk sebagai isyarat yang berarti 'ya' dan laki-laki itu duduk disebelah Miku. Miku menatap laki-laki itu. Rambutnya biru, warna yang unik. Dia mengenakan _shirt _lengan pendek dan syal berwarna biru dan juga sepatu kets berwarna kebiruan. Orang ini serba biru. Bahkan warna matanya bir– "Ng?" laki-laki itu menyadari bahwa dirinya ditatap oleh Miku. Dia menengok ke arah Miku. "Kenapa?" tanyanya. "Aku cakep ya?"

_Dasar tukang geer!_ Pekik Miku dalam hati. "Iihhh, apaan, sih? Aku tidak bilang kamu cakep, tau! Jangan geer deh." Miku sewot mendadak. "Terus kenapa kamu menatapku terus?" tanya cowok biru itu. Miku menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa." Miku menggeleng sekencang mungkin. Laki-laki dihadapannya itu tersenyum. "Kaito… salam kenal." Kata cowok itu sambil mengulurkan tangan pada Miku. Miku menerima uluran tangan itu. "M-Miku. Salam kenal juga." Kata Miku gugup. "Hehe. Mohon bantuannya, ya!" Kaito tersenyum dan membuat wajah Miku memerah. Detak jantung Miku menjadi cepat. Miku segera melepaskan tangannya dan menutupi wajahnya. "I-iya." Katanya gugup.

Kaito menyadari wajah Miku yang memerah. Ia segera saja mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Yo, kembang apinya indah sekali, ya? Aku sudah lama tidak melihat kembang api." Kata Kaito. "Eh? Sudah lama." Kaito mengangguk. Miku terdiam. Tiba-tiba, Kaito mengambil sebuah takoyaki milik Miku.

"Eeh? Jangan dimakan, hei!" pekik Miku marah. "Dibandingkan tidak dimakan." Kata Kaito kalem. "Kalau sudah dingin tidak enak, lho." Miku cemberut. "Tapi bilang dulu, dong. Yang sopan, dong." Miku cemberut lagi. Tapi baginya, itu bukan masalah. Asal bisa bersama Kaito… orang yang baru dikenalnya dan… disukainya? Mungkin.

Akhirnya sudah sangat malam…

"Ng… Kaito, aku pulang duluan, ya. Sampai jumpa lain kali." Kata Miku sambil tersenyum. Kaito diam sejenak. "Perlu kuantar?" tanyanya. Miku menggeleng. "Ayolah, banyak orang mesum yang jahat berkeliaran malam-malam begini. Bahaya jika seorang perempuan cantik berjalan sendirian." Kata Kaito sambil menggoda Miku. "Iih, apaan, sih? Ya sudah kalau kau ngotot. Ayo antarkan aku." Kata Miku sambil diam-diam menyembunyikan senyumannya.

.

"Ini rumahku." Kata Miku pada Kaito sambil menunjuk rumahnya. Kaito mengangguk-angguk. "Yosh, sampai jumpa lagi, Miku. Kita ketemu lagi lain kali, ya!" kata Kaito sambil melambaikan tangan. "Iya!"

.

Miku dan Kaito hanya sering bertemu di festival-festival semacam itu. Tapi lama-lama mereka juga sering janjian nonton bersama, walaupun Miku sama sekali belum mengetahui dimana rumah Kaito. Sampai dua tahun kemudian, di festival musim panas yang sama seperti dua tahun lalu, saat Miku pertama kali bertemu Kaito. Dibawah langit cerah dan kembang api yang menghiasi langit malam itu, seperti halnya saat mereka bertemu, tidak ada yang berubah. Dan Miku berdiri disamping Kaito sambil tersenyum seperti biasa. Sedangkan Kaito…? Wajahnya tampak agak sedih. Entah kenapa.

"Miku…" kata Kaito pelan sambil menghadap gadis disebelahnya itu. Gadis berambut _twin tail_ hijau itu mengengok lalu menatap laki-laki berambut biru yang ada disampingnya itu. Senyum mengembang diwajah Hatsune Miku itu. "Ya? Kenapa, Kaito?" tanya gadis bermata hijau itu polos sambil terus menatap Kaito penasaran. Wajahnya tetap tersenyum, tidak menyadari bahwa wajah Kaito tidak menampakkan kebahagiaan. Kaito terdiam sebentar. "Heeiii, ada apa, sih, sebenarnya?" tanya Miku lagi. Penasaran sekaligus tidak sabar menunggu. Kaito memberikan jeda panjang sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku…" dan ia mulai bicara lagi. "Ya?" Miku sudah mulai tidak sabar.

"… Akan pergi untuk waktu lama. Aku tidak tau akan kembali lagi atau tidak."

Miku terbelalak. Matanya menatap Kaito sambil terbelalak tidak percaya. "… Ka-Kaito?" katanya tidak percaya. "Kau bohong, kan? Bohong, kan?" ia menguncang tubuh Kaito berharap apa yang dia dengar itu salah. Kaito menggeleng. "Tidak, ini sebuah kenyataan. Kita akan berpisah, Miku." Kaito menatap Miku dengan serius. Miku menunduk sedih. Mata hijaunya menahan air mata.

"Tapi tenang saja." Kaito menepuk kepala Miku lembut. "Aku tidak bilang kita berpisah selamanya, kan? Kubilang kita berpisah untuk waktu lama. Tenang, harusnya aku kembali." Katanya tersenyum. Miku mendongak menatap senyum manis Kaito. "Yang benar…?" tanyanya. Mata hijaunya telah meneteskan air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya.

"Mungkin." Kaito mengusap air mata di mata Miku. "Makanya, jangan nangis, dong. Aku yang susah kalau kamu menangis." Kaito mengusap kepala Miku lembut. "Tapi… aku tidak mau ditinggal olehmu." Miku menggelengkan kepalanya menolak. Kaito tersenyum, lalu menunjuk ke langit yang dipenuhi kembang api. Ia menunjuk sebuah kembang api yang terbang paling tinggi, yang meledak dan menciptakan warna yang sangat indah.

"Lihat?" tanyanya pada Miku. "Apa?" Miku bertanya balik. "Lihat kembang api itu. Itu aku. Kita selalu bertemu dengan kembang api, kan? Makanya, kembang api adalah lambang kita. Saat merindukanku, carilah kembang api paling indah. Dan saat melihat kembang api yang indah, ingatlah aku. Aku akan muncul, dihatimu. Aku juga akan seperti itu. Aku akan mengingatmu dengan kembang api terindah." Kaito tersenyum pada Miku. Gadis dihadapannya itu terdiam. "Cantik…" kata Miku pelan. "Ya. Aku akan mengingatmu saat melihat kembang api seperti itu." Miku mengangguk. "Dan aku tidak akan pernah hilang." Kata Kaito. "Tenang, aku pasti kembali. Kembali dan menemukanmu ditempat ini. Dibawah kembang api musim panas yang indah." Kaito mengelus rambut Miku. Miku menggangguk. Wajahnya memerah.

"Ano…" kata Miku gugup. "Aku… aku… aku menyukaimu, Kaito." Katanya dengan wajah memerah. Kaito tersenyum. "Aku juga… menyukaimu, Miku." Ia memeluk erat gadis dihadapannya itu. Wajah Miku makin merah. "Jadi… kita saling suka?" Kaito mengangguk. "Makanya aku tidak mau pergi darimu. Karena aku menyayangimu. Maka aku akan kembali lagi… untuk menemuimu. Tunggu saja. Dibawah kembang api, aku akan menemuimu lagi."

.

Sudah lima tahun ini Miku tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Kaito. Entah dimana dirinya sekarang. Miku tidak bisa menghubungi Kaito. Berapa nomor ponselnya, dia tidak tau. Dimana rumahnya, dia tidak tau. Apapun, bagaimanapun, dia tidak tau cara menghubungi Kaito saat ini. Jadi, dia hanya bisa menunggu kehadiran Kaito dibawah kembang api di setiap festival yang ada. Menunggu… menunggu… menunggu. Dibawah kembang api. Disetiap kembang api, Miku selalu mengingat wajah Kaito, senyum Kaito. Dan kadang dia sampai menangis.

"Kaito… aku mencintaimu…"

.

Akhirnya, ditahun ketujuh sejak Kaito pergi meninggalkan Miku.

Air mata Miku mengalir deras menuruni pipinya. "Sudah tujuh tahun Kaito pergi. Apa dia tidak akan pernah kembali, ya?" Miku menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak! Kaito pasti kembali. Dia sudah berjanji!" Miku menghilangkan pikirannya itu.

Lama sekali dia menunggu, dan Kaito tidak datang juga. Miku sampai lelah menunggunya. Ia hendak berjalan pergi.

"Miku!" panggil sebuah suara. Suara yang sangat khas. Suara yang sangat… dirindukan Miku. Miku berbalik melihat siapa yang memanggilnya itu. Kaito! "Kaito! Kaito!" Miku berlari memeluk Kaito. Kaito balas memeluk Miku. "Aku… rindu sekali padamu, Kaito." Miku makin erat memeluk Kaito. "Aku juga." Kata Kaito lembut sambil mengelus rambut Miku. "Aku pulang, Miku." Ia melepaskan pelukannya. Wajah manis Miku sudah dipenuhi air mata bahagia. "Aku kembali seperti janjiku. Aku tidak bohong, kan? Terima kasih sudah setia menungguku, Miku." Kaito memeluk Miku lagi. "Ya. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu. Aku selalu menunggumu." Kata Miku.

"Selamat datang kembali, Kaito."

Dan kembang api menghiasi latar kembalinya Kaito. Di malam yang indah penuh kembang api, Miku tersenyum dalam pelukan Kaito.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

Mbahahhaa~~ gue seneng amat bikin pair Miku x Kaito. Abisnya cute sih w #kenatabok lice juga suka kembang api, lho. Manis :D #gaknanya idenya? Tentu karena lice suka kembang api hohoho. Gaje kan? Nah, review dong~ review~

Tambahan: satu lagi bukti nyata bahwa lice suka banget galau, suka dan selalu bikin ff romance =w= #plakkk


End file.
